


Jealous

by bookworm1848



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm1848/pseuds/bookworm1848
Summary: Park Chanyeol has always been the butt of jokes and the most bullied at Hogwarts. But on the night of the Yule Ball, he finds out why.This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0 International License.





	

Park Chanyeol had never been more depressed. He was a humongous boy—big hands, big feet, huge ears, long and lanky—and he had always been told his red hair made him look like an overly large leprechaun. In fact, on this particular night that was all he heard as he trekked through the corridors of Hogwarts in a pair of extremely ugly green dress robes that barely reached his feet. Most of these insulting remarks came from Draco Malfoy, one of the most popular and well-known Slytherins in the entire school.  
“Aye, Park! Just in case you’re wondering, the rainbow’s not going to pop out anytime tonight, so you can take those off!” he cackled as he passed, wearing a nice set of black robes that Chanyeol could only wish to afford.  
“Oh, shut up,” he could mutter, the sound of the students’ laughing filling him up like poison.  
“Ignore him,” his friend Sehun said, steering him down the passageway and towards the Great Hall. “He’s just jealous of you.”  
“Jealous?” Chanyeol scoffed. “Of what? He’s not exactly on the short side, he’s a perfect height. Me over here, I’m a giant.”  
“And is that really so bad?” Sehun said, trying to cheer him up. “Come on. Just think about the ball tonight.”  
The Yule Ball was taking place tonight at Hogwarts and it was one of the most prestigious and well anticipated events of the year. Chanyeol had felt immensely glum at the news of the ball and had never wanted to hide underneath his four poster bed more badly than ever. Sehun, being the great friend he was, sometimes was even late for class trying to scout Chanyeol a date, but no one seemed to want to go out with the tall and flimsy boy who was the butt of all of Professor Snape’s jokes.  
“They’re just jealous,” he would always say, but Chanyeol would just scoff and keep moving on to his next class.  
The Great Hall was decorated beautifully tonight, the floor peppered with small, circular, lantern-lit tables, the walls brandishing magical frost and ice, the black, starry night ceiling raining with fake snow and brandishing at least hundreds of mistletoes. There were wonderfully dressed people on every end of the room with dates. Beautiful girls with handsome boys. Nerdy girls with nerdy boys. And then were was Chanyeol. Alone. Sehun had garnered himself a date, a very attractive fifth year who was the object of everyone’s affections, Cho Chang. Sehun had confessed to Chanyeol he had felt very awkward about asking Cho because of the recent death of her late boyfriend Cedric, but Cho had actually asked him first. This only made Chanyeol’s ears burn red in humiliation as he was pretty sure he was the only boy in school now who didn’t have a date.  
They sat down at one of the tables nearest to the stage, which was layered with sheets of snow. The band on stage, The Weird Sisters rung out a very soulful melody with their instruments, sultrily crooning in unison as everyone took their seats. This went on for a few minutes until the closed Great Hall doors, polished with sheets of frost, burst open. The teachers began filing in, Professor McGonagall wearing dress robes with a very pretty shade of red followed by Professor Snape, who had taken no effort in dressing up at all. Chanyeol actually thought he looked exactly the same. Dumbledore was wearing a pair of silver dress robes that looked much like his normal attire, but nonetheless elegant. The Weird Sisters continued singing and playing their instruments, Barbary eliciting a very high-pitched, earsplitting high note that made Chanyeol draw his lips in a grimace.  
And then came the champions.  
The first was from Slytherin, a very burly and hefty looking boy named Cho Kyuhyun. Chanyeol could only gawk at his green and black dress robes which were hanging at his feet. His date was another fellow Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson, which was very surprising as her infatuation towards Malfoy was very obvious, even to him. Cho Kyuhyun was very familiar to Chanyeol as he’d not only dunked his head in one of the toilets in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom, but had once jinxed his shoelaces together so he’d fallen right on top of Snape’s shoes, nearly denting his forehead.  
Next was the Hufflepuff champion, Leeteuk, a very friendly boy who Chanyeol had grown to like and had been one of his best friends since first year. He was one of the only few who’d never made fun of him and had always offered to help him with magic. He was one of Snape’s favorite students and was a star at Potions. Tucked underneath his arm was Lee Hyeri, one of the prettiest girls in fourth year. Chanyeol had talked to her a few times and she had been very nice to him, but he could always tell she really didn’t want to be bothered with him. He watched as they walked by and was a little surprised when she waved at him. Nevertheless, he gave a careless wave back.  
The next champion to come in was the Ravenclaw champion, Woohyun, one of the smartest boys at Hogwarts. He and Hermione Granger were actually tied for leading sorcerer of the year. Chanyeol had never spoken to Woohyun before, but he’d always gotten this sense the boy didn’t like him very much and it wasn’t just because he’d “accidentally” dropped a frog leg in his Draught of Peace. In fact, every time Chanyeol even walked next to Woohyun, the boy immediately stopped talking, turned red and walked the other direction. Sehun had again given him the “they’re just jealous” speech, but he’d been too peed off to even hear it. Holding his hand was his date, Seo Juhyun, another one of the smartest witches at Hogwarts. She was known to be very good friends with Hermione due to her intense love of reading.  
And alas the last champion came striding forth, Yoon Bora clutching his hand, wearing a black and red suit with the neatest, cleanest pair of shoes Chanyeol had ever laid eyes on—Byun Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun was the ultimate object of Chanyeol’s affection. No matter where he was, no matter who he was talking to, it seemed the only person his mind was drawn to was Byun Baekhyun. There was an instant in class when Professor Binns had asked him to name a member of the original Order of Phoenix and he’d almost let Baekhyun’s name slip from his lips. He was the captain and Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the Prefect and also one of the smartest students in the House. He was incredibly handsome, had the most stunning blonde hair Chanyeol had ever seen and his voice never failed to send chills down his spine. Now, the way he described and even talked about Baekhyun, you’d think they’d never had any interactions whatsoever. However, as if destined by the gods, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had had way too many interactions to count.  
In first year, they’d gotten detention together—alone.  
In second year, they’d had assigned seats next to each other in four classes.  
In third year, Chanyeol had accidentally spilled pumpkin juice all over Baekhyun’s top to which the boy just responded with a wink and told Chanyeol not to worry about it.  
And now, they were in fourth year where they’d had the most interactions of all. Chanyeol had a habit of being late literally everywhere he went and for some odd reason, Baekhyun spared him every time. One day, he caught him mercilessly chewing out Seamus Finnigan before he’d sweetly opened the portrait hole for him to climb through and told him jokingly not to be late again. Chanyeol had ran into the dorm room, panting and told Sehun the entire story. Ever since that day, the object of his affection, Byun Baekhyun, would never leave him alone. Baekhyun always talked to him first, making his heart stir madly, and he always made jokes towards him about Malfoy who they both passionately hated. Chanyeol had never been more confused. Sehun had told him it was incredibly obvious Baekhyun had a crush on him, but Chanyeol just couldn’t believe it. Why on earth would Byun Baekhyun, the most handsome boy on Earth even spare him a glance? It made no sense.  
Baekhyun passed by their table and Chanyeol just gawked, his eyes landing on Baekhyun’s blonde hair. So perfect.  
The four champions walked over to their respective tables and Chanyeol nearly jumped when he saw Baekhyun’s was right next to his. He shot a panicky glance at Sehun as the blonde haired boy sat down right across from Bora. How was he supposed to survive sitting next to his crush and his crush’s date? This was a night created by the devil. Chanyeol watched, swallowing a huge amount of spit as Bora left the table to apparently get them drinks. Baekhyun sat there, puffing his cheeks cutely and tapping his fingers against the table. Chanyeol couldn’t draw his eyes away. Then, as if on cue, Baekhyun’s eyes rolled in his very direction. Blinking quickly as if he’d been burned, Chanyeol quickly looked away and tried to focus his gaze on Leeteuk and Hyeri who were feeding other cheesecake.  
“Sehun!”  
Cho came walking towards them, wearing a beautiful, sparkling pink dress, her black hair pinned up in a bun.  
“Hi, Cho!” Sehun said, blushing, pulling out a chair so she could sit. Cho sat down, frowned at the sight of Chanyeol’s horrendous robes and then smiled at Sehun as if that would help block out the sight. Chanyeol grimaced back and turned his head, resting his cheek on one of his large fists.  
“Channie!”  
Chanyeol groaned and turned his head to see Baekhyun grinning down at him. That blonde hair was getting too much for him to handle. “Hi, Baekhyun.”  
“Having fun?” Baekhyun grabbed Bora’s chair and moved it over to Chanyeol and Sehun’s table.  
“Yeah,” Chanyeol grunted. “You?”  
“Of course,” Baekhyun said. “Those robes are really nice, you know.”  
Chanyeol didn’t even answer, merely rolling his eyes down to his attire and then back up to Baekhyun’s brown eyes. “Thanks.”  
“So, who’s your date?”  
“No one.”  
“No one? You’re telling me no one ambushed you in an attempt to ask you out?” Baekhyun playfully slapped his arm.  
Chanyeol shook his head, cheek still being stretched by his fist.  
“Well, that’s too bad,” Baekhyun said, pouting. “I still hope you have fun, though.”  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
“Hey, smile.”  
“Baek, I really—”  
“Come on!” Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s face and used his thumb to force his lips upward. Chanyeol felt himself going pink.  
Byun Baekhyun’s hands were on his face.  
Byun Baekhyun’s hands were on his face.  
Hands on his face.  
Face.  
Face!  
Skin!  
"Erm—” Chanyeol discomfortingly pushed Baekhyun’s hands off of his cheeks to which the boy replied with a frown.  
“What’s the matter? Are my hands cold?”  
“Erm…no…just haven’t washed my face,” Chanyeol lied.  
“Oh…” Baekhyun looked thoroughly disappointed. “Well, I—”  
“Baekkie, why’d you take my chair?”  
Baekhyun turned around to see Bora standing there with two foaming glasses of butterbeer. She smiled at Chanyeol, Sehun and Cho, who was starting to look more uncomfortable as the seconds passed, and then extremely discomforted at the sight of his robes. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at her as she forced a drink into his hand and quickly smiled back at Chanyeol before turning around to his date. Chanyeol could only wonder why Baekhyun had asked her if he obviously didn’t seem to be interested in her.  
Headmaster Dumbledore stood up from his chair at the staff table on the stage and moved towards the frosted podium. “Good evening, everyone. Tonight is the night many of you have been waiting for”—Chanyeol rolled his eyes again and snorted—“the Yule Ball. I see many of you have brought dates and are looking absolutely dashing tonight. Now, I would like to call forth the champions for the first dance of the night.”  
Chanyeol felt himself burning red as the classic tune of “Can You Feel the Love Tonight” began ringing through the hall. Leeteuk and Hyeri seemed exceptionally excited to begin dancing and knocked over Malfoy’s chair in desperation to get to the dance floor first. Chanyeol glared as Baekhyun and Bora nervously followed them and he swore he saw Baekhyun’s brown eyes glance at him more than once. The champions got into the traditional waltzing posture and began to sway and revolve to the tune. Woohyun and Leeteuk were the only two he seemed to be enjoying themselves, Kyuhyun looking more like he wanted to die and Baekhyun looking extremely uncomfortable. Soon, the attention shifted away from the champions and to other students who had joined them, waltzing and spinning along with them. Sehun and Cho kept glancing at each other as if silently asking each other to dance, but Chanyeol hadn’t noticed them actually get up yet. He snickered as Malfoy angrily followed his date onto the floor, dragging his feet. When the song had ended, he’d never seen so many relieved faces in his life. Most of the people had begun to depart the stage before the last few notes had even rung out.  
“Beautiful, stunning, absolutely wonderful,” Dumbledore said in an effort to hide everyone’s embarrassment. “Great energy, my students. Now, the Weird Sisters will continue on with their concert and you may all dine with happiness.”  
Like regularly in the Great Hall, an array of dishes appeared on the table, steaming and hot. Chanyeol licked his lips, actually feeling good about something and began to dig into some of the best roasted chicken he’d ever had in his life.  
“Jeez, I swear, most of my exercise is supposed to come off the Quidditch pitch,” came Baekhyun’s voice filling his ears again.  
Chanyeol, grease lining his lips, turned his head to Baekhyun who’d completely ignored Bora, who didn’t seem to care at all.  
“Erm…okay,” Chanyeol forced out, not knowing what else to say.  
Baekhyun smirked at him suddenly, grabbing the napkin and wiping the excess grease off his mouth. “You had a little—”  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
Chanyeol usually isn’t this aloof with Baekhyun, and he can’t really identify why now he’s so standoffish with the boy. Something about Baekhyun and Bora really fuels anger inside his body.  
“So…um…w-what were we talking about before I—”  
“Channie!”  
Chanyeol grumpily turned to see Jongin and Kyungsoo, one of the star couples at Hogwarts, walking towards him, hand in hand. Jongin was another one of Chanyeol’s best friends and was the leader of Hogwarts’ dance team. He’d tried to get the redhead boy to join so many times, but Chanyeol possessed the dancing skills of a dead, flopping piranha. Sehun had tried to teach him a few moves in the dorm, but it’d only resulted in him tripping multiple times over his abnormally large feet.  
“Hello, Jongin,” Chanyeol grunted. He turned to Kyungsoo who was staring at his shoes.  
Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had always been extremely awkward around each other since first year. Chanyeol had actually had a small crush on Kyungsoo for the first few days of first year and had even asked the boy out, but Kyungsoo had shyly turned him down, saying he wasn’t interested in guys. Third year rolled around and word reached Chanyeol’s perky ears that Jongin had successfully gotten the boy of his dreams—Do Kyungsoo. Brimmed with anger, Chanyeol had stormed up to the boy in the courtyard where he was playing Gobstones with his boyfriend and told him off, not even realizing what he was saying. Jongin and Sehun had calmed him down, Jongin quite angry that his best friend had just said such malicious things to his boyfriend, and he’d stomped away, his face redder than his hair.  
“Where’s your date?” Jongin asked, gripping Kyungsoo’s hand tighter.  
Chanyeol huffed. “Nowhere.”  
“Ah, that’s too bad.” Jongin patted his shoulder. “Onew doesn’t have a date”—he pointed to a tall, brown-haired boy digging into a plate of roast chicken—“and neither does Ellie Davis”—he pointed to a nerdy, pink-haired girl reading a magazine on cauldrons.  
“Uh…thanks.” Chanyeol didn’t realize how that was supposed to make him feel any better.  
The Weird Sisters’ tune changed to an upbeat rock song and a few people began to swarm the dance floor. Jongin glanced at Kyungsoo, silently asking if he wanted to dance and the black-haired Slytherin nervously nodded. With a quick wink at Chanyeol, Jongin dragged Kyungsoo to the floor and he watched as they began to awkwardly move to the beat.  
Bora had left to dance with some girlfriends and Sehun and Cho had gawkily gotten up from their seats and followed them.  
This just left Baekhyun and Chanyeol.  
“Wanna dance?”  
Chanyeol snapped his head towards the boy, so fast he was pretty sure he broke his neck. “Dance? Like—”  
“Together.”  
“Oh.”  
“With each other.”  
“Oh.”  
“Like now.”  
“Oh…kay…”  
Baekhyun grinned, wider than he’d ever seen and took his hand, pulling him out of his chair. They paced their way through the dancing mob, which was quite wild, and Chanyeol felt himself getting woozy already.  
Baekhyun had just asked him to dance.  
With him.  
Had Sehun been right this whole time?  
“Why’d you ask me to dance?” Chanyeol asked, uneasily watching Baekhyun hyperactively bop to the music.  
“You were lonely,” Baekhyun said with a smile.  
Yeah, not the answer he’d been looking for, but alright.  
Chanyeol bobbed his head to the music, gazing at Baekhyun stepping left and right, snapping his fingers, those brown eyes locked on him. He seemed to be enjoying himself and Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel like he was wasting the champion’s time.  
“Look, I’m not really—I don’t want to ruin your fun, Baek—”  
“Ruin my fun? I’m having fun right now,” Baekhyun said, bobbing his head with Chanyeol, his movements becoming more fluid and animated.  
“Yeah, but—”  
“Come on, just dance. Move like me—come on—”  
Chanyeol stood there gawking as Baekhyun continued dancing, his knees slightly bent as he moved his feet to the rhythm. Chanyeol tried to copy him at first, snapping his fingers and gently swaying to the music, but he accidentally bumped into Seohyun who in turn stepped on Woohyun’s foot. The Ravenclaw boy let out a loud cry and glared at Chanyeol who palmed himself in the face.  
Really, Park Chanyeol?  
You stupid giant leprechaun, move like a freaking human, will you?!  
“Hey, it’s okay. Sometimes dancing gets a little out of control,” Baekhyun’s soothing voice swam in his ears. Chanyeol suddenly became aware of the hand on his arm. Was Baekhyun touching him again? He slid his hand off his face, going back to his head-bobbing and just merely watched Baekhyun enjoy himself. When that became too much and his face started to dawn red, he would turn to Sehun and see him fluidly boogying with Cho, the girl staring at him in awe. Jongin was beside him, Kyungsoo dancing like an old man while his boyfriend expertly busted some moves and Chanyeol could only gawk at how skillfully his body moved.  
What if he could dance like that with Baekhyun? Maybe if he just forgot about everyone else he could do it—he could dance. Maybe that was his problem the whole time, his body was only responding to his nervousness, not his desire to move. Maybe if he put that first, maybe if he did like Baekhyun and just went with it, everything would be okay.  
Drinking in Baekhyun’s movements for a few more seconds, he began to counteract to the music, swaying his body to the guitar riffs and tapping his foot to the drums. Then, closing his eyes, he began to move a little bit more boldly. He stepped to the right and then the left and then just repeated that, still swaying and tapping. He couldn’t hear anything but the music, couldn’t see anything but the darkness behind his closed eyes. He actually felt at peace for once.  
“Whoo, go Channie!” came Baekhyun’s loud voice.  
Chanyeol opened his eyes and was immediately met with confusion. He was on the ground, his two hands supporting him and his back was arched, his feet spread apart. He was in a crab-walk position, but how he’d gotten there and how it’d happened so fast, he didn’t know. Jongin was looming above him, staring and Sehun was beside him, laughing. Chanyeol felt his face burn. So many people were staring at him. Had he embarrassed himself that bad?  
Struggling to lift himself up, he slipped on his long legs and fell flat on his back. Sehun, still cackling, helped him up and Jongin patting his back.  
“Good job, mate!”  
Chanyeol, perplexed, just stared as the crowd around him clapped and cheered.  
And apparently for him.  
“W-What did I do?”  
Baekhyun’s mouth gaped. “What did you do? You got on the ground and did some sort of—I dunno what you did, but it was great!”  
Blushing at Baekhyun’s words, Chanyeol watched as Jongin reenacted his movements. He lied flat on his back, arched himself up, his left hand rooted on his side, twisted his hips to the right and then plopped back down on his back before he ended up right where Chanyeol had—back arched, feet spread apart, hands supporting his weight. Everyone cheered, clapping loudly and started whispering, pointing at Chanyeol. For once, malice wasn’t living in their eyes.  
“I did that?”  
“Yeah, Channie.” Jongin rubbed his shoulder. The Weird Sister’s song ended and Baekhyun stopped dancing, standing beside Chanyeol as Sehun and Jongin continually told him how he had it in him the whole time, it just needed to be brought out.  
“Guys, I’m not a great dancer, I just did one move.”  
“One incredible move, mate,” Sehun said, smiling. “That was impressive.”  
“Hey, the stage’s empty, Sehun it’s our chance!” Jongin suddenly grabbed Sehun’s sleeve, dragging him through the crowd. Sehun looked puzzled for a moment, but as if he caught on, he grinned wider than ever and together they clambered onto the empty stage. Chanyeol watched as Jongin stole the mic from Barbary. His eyes widened at what he heard next.  
“Everybody! I know you’re all probably turnt, but we want to hear you scream! Sehun, hit it! Two Moooons!” Sehun, who’d ran off the stage briefly came trotting back. A hype, deep bass plunged from the speakers and Chanyeol’s draw dropped.  
Oh God, not Two Moons.  
Chanyeol sank his head in his hands as Jongin started rapping, everyone swaying to the sharp beat of the song. Baekhyun started jumping up and down and Chanyeol felt the sudden urge to grab him and make him stop.  
Jongin and Sehun had composed “Two Moons” back in third year. An uptempo, hip hop song, “Two Moons” had been made during an era where the two dancers were obsessed with rap and had even made an entire album of their own. Chanyeol knew one day this song would be made public, but he didn’t know it’d be a year later.  
“TWO MOONS! TWO MOONS! TWO MOO-TWO MOO-TWO MOONS!” the crowd screamed, waving their hands in the air. Chanyeol was taken by surprise.  
This song wasn’t new?  
Everyone already knew the lyrics?  
Then, that meant—  
“Channie, come rap your part!” Jongin roared and Chanyeol literally fell to his knees.  
His part.  
He’d totally forgotten about his part.  
How had he forgotten about his part?!  
Chanyeol’s part had been a short, thirty-second rap where he’d literally rhymed about nothing but bacon and sausages as he’d been eating breakfast when he’d wrote it.  
“Come on, Chan, just do it or else they’re going to hear it anyway!”  
“Yeah, it’s on the tape!”  
Tape?  
Oh god, no!  
“Here it comes! Whoo!”  
Chanyeol clamped his hands over his ears and just watched. The crowd’s expressions changed from lit to bliss as they bent over, laughing and guffawing, grabbing at their hips and falling over, tears falling from their eyes. He watched as Malfoy began mouthing words to Crabbe and Goyle, probably repeating the dumb things he’d just said. Bora covered her mouth, pointing at him next to Baekhyun and her friends shook with laughter.  
Hands still clamped over his ears, he spun around, ignoring everybody he was pushing into and stormed off, not even caring where he was going. He kicked open the Great Hall doors and breezed through the entrance hall. He could barely hear noise through his fingers, but he preferred it that way. Trailing up the stairs, he narrowly dodged Peeves’ transparent figure and ran up the seven flights of steps to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady had taken this time to nap, remembering the students wouldn’t come clambering back until midnight at least.  
Chanyeol, annoyed, kicked the frame and the Fat Lady woke with a start. He removed his hands from his ears and fumed at the sound of the loud bass ringing all the way from the hall.  
“Password?” the Fat Lady grunted, fixing her dress.  
“Pruned marmalade.”  
“Enter.” The portrait hole swung open and Chanyeol gruffly climbed inside.  
“Channie! Chanyeol, wait!”  
Ignoring the voice, Chanyeol trudged up the stairs, wanting nothing more than to lay on his bed and sleep.  
“Chan—oh, come on!” The portrait hole had shut behind him and Chanyeol was already in the empty dorm room. He heard footsteps as he began to change out of his dress robes, throwing his horrendous shoes at the window.  
“Channie!”  
He turned his head to see Baekhyun standing there, bearing the most worried expression he’d seen on his face. He felt a little bad having made him that concerned, but just busied himself with taking off his socks.  
“What?”  
“You were great,” Baekhyun said, sitting on his bed. “Th-The rap.”  
Chanyeol could easily tell he was lying and turned his head to the window. “Can you leave? I need to change.”  
“We’re dudes. We change in front of each other all the time,” Baekhyun muttered.  
Chanyeol huffed.  
Changing in front of Baekhyun?  
Showing his naked body to Baekhyun?  
Nope, not today.  
“Channie—”  
“Don’t call me that, Baek,” Chanyeol snapped, drawing the hangings around his bed so Baekhyun couldn’t see him anymore. “Just leave me alone. Go party with Bora.”  
“Bora?! She’s so dumb!”  
Chanyeol peeked his head out through the red hangings, making sure to cover his shirtless body. “Dumb?”  
“Yes. Dumb.” Baekhyun stood up, walking towards him. “You’re not dumb. I enjoy being around you.”  
Chanyeol hid his blushing face back behind the hangings, pulling off his pants. He tossed them on the bed and grabbed his checkered red ones. “Why do you enjoy being around me, Baek? I’m thick. I once asked Snape if he knew how to make Polyjuice Potion in the middle of class.”  
Baekhyun let out a short chuckle.  
“Don’t laugh.”  
“It was funny.”  
“Still. I don’t get why you like me so much. You’re popular and cool and you can catch a Snitch faster than I can walk to the door.”  
Baekhyun chuckled again.  
“Would you shut up?” Chanyeol groaned, pulling on his pants.  
“You’re funny. That’s why I like you, Park Chanyeol.”  
Chanyeol gasped as a sudden cool rush of air hit his partially naked body. Bewildered, he snapped his head to the left to see Baekhyun had just ripped his hangings open. And he was partially nude.  
Oh.  
My.  
God.  
The two of them were silent for a moment, merely just staring at each other. Baekhyun’s eyes were locked on Chanyeol’s slim, flat stomach, his long arms which were holding his shirt barely covering his bare chest. Chanyeol’s eyes were large with surprise.  
This.  
Was.  
The.  
Worst.  
Day.  
Of his life.  
With a loud, girly yelp he’d shut the hangings again and quickly yanked on his shirt. The cloth struggled around his neck as it was still buttoned and he groaned, ripping open the buttons and slipping his arms through the sleeves. He could see Baekhyun’s silhouette standing there, staring at him through the sheets. Panting for some reason, he hastily buttoned up the shirt before pulling the hangings back open again, his eyes burning with fury.  
“Byun Baekhyun, please tell me why on earth—”  
“You have a nice body.”  
Chanyeol saw something on Baekhyun’s face he’d never seen before. Admiration. The boy was staring at him, mouth slightly agape, like he was his first crush. Blushing, Chanyeol gripped the bedpost, gazing back at him in confusion.  
“No, I don’t.” Of course he was so quick to turn down a compliment. He was Chanyeol. What did he have that wasn’t absolutely revolting?  
“Yes, you do.” Baekhyun shyly smiled at him, his cheeks growing rosy red.  
Chanyeol’s eyes literally grew to the size of watermelons. Was Byun Baekhyun blushing at him right now?  
“No, I—why are you—are you okay?” That was literally the only question Chanyeol could ask.  
“O-Of course, I’m okay,” Baekhyun stammered.  
“Then why do you look so red? Are you about to puke?”  
Baekhyun sighed, shaking his head. He grabbed Chanyeol’s hand, carefully leading him off the bed to which the tall boy jerked from his grasp.  
“Baekhyun, what are you—”  
“I like you, Park Chanyeol.”  
Chanyeol could not believe his ears. His whole body felt like jelly, yet it also felt like his head was tremendously swelling under the sincere gaze Baekhyun was now fixing him. All these years, all these four long, miserable years, he’d waited for Baekhyun to tell him this. He’d wished for it, longed for it, dreamed about it. He sat in class, daydreaming about those words coming from the lips of the most perfect boy he’d ever seen.  
And it’d just happened.  
Chanyeol stood there, his mouth agape as Baekhyun stared at him, waiting for some answer. The red head’s legs were fidgeting so bad he had to grip his thighs for some sort of support.  
“I…I completely understand if you don’t feel the same way. I-I really didn’t expect you to.” Baekhyun seemed more surprised about the fact that Chanyeol was seemingly not reciprocating his feelings than anything.  
“How—long?” Chanyeol choked out as if he’d been panting.  
“Three years.” Baekhyun cutely held up three fingers. Chanyeol’s heart started hammering in his chest. Byun Baekhyun was about to kill him.  
Probably literally.  
“Baek, I—”  
“I feel like now is a bad time to really—oh gosh, dang it, Chanyeol!”  
And then it happened.  
Baekhyun had wrung his fingers against Chanyeol’s squishy cheeks, melding their mouths together in the strangest, softest kiss Park Chanyeol had ever had. He stood there, just enjoying the feel of the boy’s soft palms denting his skin, his lips unmoving against his. He didn’t know how to react. He tried to kiss back, somewhat puckering his lips and Baekhyun did the same.  
“Sehunnie, that was awesome! We did four encores!”  
Chanyeol didn’t know what came over him, but he curled his fingers around Baekhyun’s shoulders, mashing them, crushing them, Baekhyun’s lips still smashed against his, and then he wrenched the boy off of him, Chanyeol leaping back like he’d been doused with ice water. Baekhyun hit the floor, his lips red and swollen and Sehun and Jongin busted in, grooving and laughing with each other. Sehun stopped the moment his feet came in contact with Baekhyun’s head and looked up at Chanyeol, lips chapped and bruised and then back at Baekhyun.  
“Er...should I ask why there’s a Byun Baekhyun on the floor?”  
“Did you two fight?” Jongin asked him.  
I kinda wish.  
He didn’t know why he felt so bad. What if he’d taken Baekhyun’s first kiss? What if he hurt him in any way?  
Baekhyun had to be mistaken.  
He couldn’t be in love with Chanyeol.  
That was impossible.  
Baekhyun was staring at him, eyes gleamed with shock as he lay on the ground. Chanyeol felt his heart surge with pain at the sight of his slightly hurt expression. Chanyeol couldn’t imagine what he’d have done if Sehun had saw the two of them kissing. He probably would’ve jumped out the window.  
“I’m going to bed.” Jongin began to change out of his suit, shutting the hangings so he was out of sight. Sehun did the same and Baekhyun and Chanyeol were bathed in the most uncomfortable, loud silence in the world.  
“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun tenderly whispered his name through his lips, but Chanyeol was gone.  
He’d slammed the door, ran down the stairs and out of the portrait hole. He needed to leave. He couldn’t see Baekhyun right now, be in the same room with him. He had to go. Maybe he could share a bed with Leeteuk and crash in the Hufflepuff dorm? It wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before.  
A hand gripped his wrist and he groaned. He was briskly spun around and he locked eyes with Byun Baekhyun once again.  
Was this a real-life K-drama?  
“Will you stop running from me?!” Baekhyun barked.  
Yep, this was a real-life K-drama.  
“Baek, I’m really sorry,” Chanyeol was telling the truth. He’d never felt so bad. “B-But I can’t date you. Y-You’re Byun Baekhyun.”  
Baekhyun stared, puzzled. “I…know…”  
“And—and—you’re perfect!” Chanyeol nearly shouted. “Absolutely perfect! You’re a Seeker, Quidditch captain, Prefect, Triwizard champion, your date to the ball was freaking Yoon Bora! How am I supposed to compete with that?”  
Baekhyun scoffed. “Compete? Chanyeol, all I’m asking is if I can love you.”  
Chanyeol’s legs felt like gelatin again. He grabbed the railing to support himself. “Baek, you don’t love me. You just think I’m funny. You said it yourself.” It hurt Chanyeol to say it, but it was true. Baekhyun didn’t love him. Only he loved Baekhyun.  
“And why do you think that?”  
“You said it yourself, I just said—”  
“No, I’m not saying that. I’m saying why are you so insecure that you think I don’t love you? I’m not a god, Chan.”  
He definitely looked like it sometimes. “I know, Baek, but—”  
“Just because people tell you you suck or that you’re too tall or whatever you think is wrong with you doesn’t mean it’s true. Chan, don’t you realize they’re jealous?”  
Chanyeol felt fury building up in him. “Sehun says that every day.”  
“Because it’s true.” Baekhyun put a hand on his shoulder. “You are the perfect one, Park Chanyeol. You say you’re too flimsly—work out. You say you’re not that smart—you’re hardworking, you always succeed. You say you’re not good-looking—wear makeup. You say—”  
“I’m not wearing makeup, Baek, that’s what you do.”  
“It’s just eyeline—you know, not the time—but really Chanyeol, I think deep in my heart that you are perfect. And I don’t give a rat’s butt what any else thinks. Anyone who hates you is just jealous cause I like you.”  
“They don’t know that—”  
“Oh yes they do. I told Chen and he in turn told everyone else because he can’t keep his fat mouth shut and everyone started hating on you. Back in second year, remember? That’s when you became the butt of jokes.”  
“That was Snape’s fault—”  
“Snape didn’t do anything. It was me. So many people are infatuated with me, you know, and they were all upset because I like someone else. You. So they started hating on that someone else. You.  
“But, you’re just saying that because Sehun sa—”  
“Sehun knows. That’s why he tells you that. Because everyone’s jealous that you’re the object of Byun Baekhyun’s affections. Now, Chanyeol, will you please go out with me?”  
This was it.  
What he’d always wanted was right in front of him.  
Baekhyun was asking him out.  
It was happening.  
And he’d actually resisted.  
Dumb butt.  
“Yes, Baek. I’ll—”  
Chanyeol’s words died down his throat the moment Baekhyun’s pouty lips slammed on his all over again, hands grabbing his cheeks.  
This.  
This was the definition of heaven.  
This was what everyone was jealous of.  
Byun Baekhyun loving Park Chanyeol.  
Finally.


End file.
